Thicker Than Blood
by xx.faith
Summary: [sequel to Ashes to Ashes] It isn't for another few years before Ino sees Sasuke again. [SasuIno] Nejiten, Naruhina
1. Prologue

This is going to be my first multi-chapter story. I'm still not quite sure where this is going to go so I'm up for suggestions :) Oh, and please be nice

---------------

_'Shikamaru?' It was dark, oh so dark and Ino couldn't see a thing. 'Naruto? Chouji?' She's running now but she doesn't know where she's going and she doesn't know if she's going anywhere at all because it's dark and lonely and a lot of other things. 'Is anybody here?' She looks around, she doesn't know why because everywhere she looks it's all dark and black and...red. She sees red now and it reminds her of Sasuke.  
Suddenly there's ringing and banging and the darkness starts to fade. Someone's coming and that's all it takes to wake a ninja. 'Ino, it's time. Orochimaru has arrived. '_

Thicker Than Blood

-xx.faith

_  
_

It hadn't been another few years before Yamanaka Ino, now 17, met Uchiha Sasuke again. She had always dreamed it to be autumn, just like the day he had left, with the whistling winds and floating leaves. It would be night, like the night he had left, the full moon hanging over them, old lights flickering on and off, on and off. He would be bleeding but breathing, just as if he had just come home from a mission, tired and bloody from his battle with Orochimaru. He would be on Naruto's back, with Kakashi and Sakura at their side. But Ino liked to dream, and we all know dreams don't come true.

Uchiha Sasuke, also 17, stood proudly at the side of his new master, Orochimaru, looking down at the land he had once called home so many years ago. Across from him stood whatever was left of the genin teams and team gai he had grown up along with. Ino couldn't help but laugh at how wrong she was. Instead of autumn night, it was a cold winter day with harsh winds whipping at their hair. As he had promised though, he did come back, but for reasons entirely different then what she had thought, and she silently wondered if he had always known this day would come.

Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya stood upfront, followed by Naruto, Kakashi, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino, all of which are currently Anbu (besides Kakashi and Forehead Girl who practically begged Tsunade-sama for it). Behind them stood the rest of the once-upon-a-time genin cells and the rest of the Jounin and Anbu of the village. There are been Sand-nin amoung them aswell, Sabaku no Gaara, their current Kazekage stood along with Temari and Kankuro, the rest of their men standing along the other Leaf-nin.

On the opposing side, stood Orochimaru, his hands resting at his side and a smirk on his lips. Sasuke and Kabuto were slightly behind him, like dogs standing beside but slightly behind their masters waiting for their command, and that's exactly what Sasuke was in Ino's mind, a dog. Other Sound-nin stood behind, and no doubt around Kohona as well. What no one could have ever predicted though, was the fact that Akatsuki had decided to side withe Orochimaru, an ex member. So, standing beside Orochimaru ontop of the Hokage monuments were Itachi and Kisame.

'Orochimaru, don't be a coward. Come down and fight us.' Ino knew Tsunade-sama was bluffing. They were outnumbered and surrounded. Worst off, they had the Akatsuki siding with them. It would take a miracle for them to win and Ino stopped believing in them after Asuma-sensei died.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Just to let you guys know there WILL be SasuIno, Nejiten and maybe a little Naruhina. Sorry for Sakura-fans but she will not be showing up frequently.

In my story, following the episode where Rookie 9, Lee and Neji help Gaara, Ino has in fact trained under Tsunade just like Sakura. Once again, ideas are always welcomed! Also, please note that the story will start off very slow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

----------------------- _  
_

_His foot left a branch only to land on another. Each step he took brought him closer and closer to the place he had struggled to leave. Orochimaru stood in the middle of the arc they had formed to surround Kohona. Surprisingly enough, Akatsuki had decided to join them in this war. Though they had only sent Itachi and Kisame. It had been an odd day for Sasuke, walking down the corridors of their hideout only to come face to face with his brother. His first reaction was shock, then anger. He felt chakra rush to his arm, his hands moving into the familiar stance of the Chidori, but a sickenly sweet voice stopped him. 'Sasuke-kun, don't scare our guests now. Go back to your quaters.' He never did find out why Akatsuki had joined forces with them, but Sasuke suspected it had something to do with Naruto and the Kyuubi._

Thicker than Blood

Chapter I

'Sasuke-teme! You're mine!' Naruto lept off from his place and the battle began. All civilians and newly appointed genin cells had left for Suna after movements from Sound was detected. Shinobi and Kunoichi alike trained and pushed themselves well past their limits, and now, it was time to show everyone just how much they grew. The day they had long ago saw coming has arrived, and they were ready. They had to be.

Battle cries errupted. The sound of metal against metal, steel against flesh and explosive tags filled the air. Weapons soared through the air swiftly killing off most of the enemies closest to Kohona but none of the ally nins. Ino glanced over at Team Gai. She felt sorry for TenTen sometimes. Having to deal with an overly energetic Gai-Sensei, an exact duplicate (from the hair, to the eye brows, to the jumpsuit, Ino thought they were related), and an anti-social Neji (she never really understood exactly what TenTen likes about him), it would've droven any lesser person insane. But they pulled through everything life - or as the old Neji would've put it, fate - threw at them. As TenTen started her descent from using Soushouryu, Ino saw Neji automatically moving closer to TenTen, ready to protect her in her time of vulernablity. This reminded Ino thought of the many times TenTen almost sacrificed her life in order to protect Neji's blindspot. Their team work, and the fact that they would willingly lay down their lives for the other was something Ino could never hope for - because she was Ino, no genius like Shikamaru, and no adorable food-lover like Chouji. She was just a Kuniouchi, a flowergirl, _anyone _could replace her...- and she was jealous.

After landing another swift kick at an enemy's groin, her eyes found Sakura mercilessly punching men out. To some extent, Ino admired the girl. After all that happened from Sasuke's betrayal, to Tsunade agreeing to train her, to the war she had never given up hope that Sasuke would come back for her. Even after all he put her through, after all the things he said to her, did to her, he still had her undivided love, she still believed that he loved her that he had put her on the bench that night becaues he cared. Ino deserately wanted to yell at her, hit her, anything to make her realize that Sasuke wasn't going to come back for her, that he wasn't the one who put her on the bench, she was. Ino wanted to tell her that if he did come back, it wouldn't be for her. Ino no longer believed he would come back for herself either.

-------------------------------

'Sasuke-teme! You can still turn back. Come fight alongside with Kohona. Orochimaru's just wants your body, don't you know that?' Sasuke was hit by a wave of deja-vu, hadn't someone, many years ago, told him the same thing? 'Kohona will always welcome you. You can still turn back Sasuke. It's not too late' They had decided to take their battle somewhere in the Forest of Death. Sasuke thought it fitting, since that was when everything began, it should end here as well.

'I didn't come here to talk, Naruto I had already told you once, I'm different than you guys. I have gone too far to turn back now. I need power, and Orochimaru can give me that. Afterall, all I need to do now is kill you and I will possess the Mangekyou Sharingan. Then, I can defeat Itachi.' Black started to flow onto his skin, almost like ink spreading. He could feel the power pulsing through his veins.

_'Kage bunshin no jutsu!'_ Sasuke couldn't help but hide a smirk. If Naruto thought he could fool him with such a mediocre trick, then Sasuke would have to do something about that.

_'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!'_ Small balls of flame shot from Sasuke's mouth successfully hitting Naruto and his bunshins. Waiting for the smoke to clear up, Sasuke stood still, listening for any indictation as to whether or not Naruto had stood up, but he didn't. Once Sasuke could see again, he was surprised to find Naruto gone. Had they all been bunshins? He had no time to contemplate on that matter though, something was coming down. Naruto missed by a hair's length.

'I see you've improved, Dobe, but you're not the only one that trained with a Sannin and you'll have to do better than that if you want to live.'

Naruto growled at Sasuke. 'I'll show just how much stronger I've gotten!'

'Rasengan!'

'Chidori!'

Both men charged at each other, and this time, Kakashi wasn't there to stop them.

-------------------------

'I see time has been kind to you, Tsunade. Still as strong as ever I see.' Dodging another chakra enhanced kick, Orochimaru prepared to summon more of his snakes. He knew that chances of him losing this war was slim. All he had to do now was get rid of Jiraiya and Tsunade, he trusted Itachi and Kisame would get Naruto soon. Then, he would be named Hokage. He would show Sarutobi that he was capable of being Hokage. He would show what he was capable of doing to Kohona and make him regret ever discouraging him.

'This ends here Orochimaru!'

Simultaneously, three sets of hand seals were made, and together, they all bit their thumbs to draw blood.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu!'

They never had been good at togetherness, maybe somewhere up there, Sarutobi would be proud.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

"_You never know when to stop do you, Ino-pig? Sasuke-kun is never going to notice you. Face it, why would someone so good looking fall for a pig like you?" Ino visibly flinched. What was Sakura talking about? A week ago, she had been a timid little girl Ino had saved from a bunch of bullies, after that. Ino thought they could be best _friends

"_What are you talking about Sakura? What's gotten into you? I thought we were friends..._"_Determined emerald eyes bore into confused blue ones. Of course, Ino had an idea of what Sakura was talking about. They both liked Sasuke, and Sakura saw her as a threat. But ending their friendship over a guy, Ino wouldn't believe it until she heard it from Sakura's own mouth._

"_You are as dumb as a pig! We can't be friends anymore. We're rivals now, fighting for the affections of Sasuke-kun." So she was right. Suddenly, a new found emotion filled Ino. She felt betrayed and confused, but most importantly, she felt like shit because her best friend chose a guy over her... Ino decided she didn't like the feeling, and if this is the thanks she gets for helping someone, then she'll just never help anyone again. Blue eyes hardened in resolve._

"_Fine then. If that's the way you want it to end, then so be it. Goodbye, S-" She couldn't call her that anymore...Short blonde locks swayed as she shook her head. "Forehead girl" Looking down at Sakura's still outstretched hand, Ino decided that two could be mean about this. _

_'SMACK'_

_Let it be heard by all that it was Sakura who ended their friendship, but known by no one that even though it was Ino that walked off first, it was her who would cried herself to sleep that night. And when she went back the next morning, the little red ribbon was still there, left alone, abandoned, just like her._

Thicker Than Blood

Chapter II

Distant murmurs were heard as Ino scoured the south western border looking for any signs of more reinforcements from Sound. "What are you doing here? This war doesn't involve you or Akatsuki, why can't you just leave Naruto alone!?" The word Akatsuki struck a nerve and Ino found herself moving stealthily towards the conversationalists.

"That is not something I can decide. I have my orders as you have yours."

"Itachi..." There was only one Itachi in the whole organization, and surely this was a trap of some sort, hoping to lure in pathetic fools who dared eavesdrop on the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the one behind the renowned Uchiha Massacre. However, she knew the female voice, it was Hana Inuzuka, Ino was sure of it and the fact that she was here made it seem okay to listen. "Remember back in the day, you owed me three favours? Remember my first and only favor, I asked you-"

"'Not to kill my brother because he deserved a chance at life." Itachi filled in smoothly. The reason why Itachi had left Sasuke alive but not anyone else had always been a mystery left unsolved. Sasuke had said it was because Itachi was planning something and left it at that, no more arguments, case closed. But now, the real reason was right there, and either in shock or stupor Ino takes a step back and it might've been the biggest mistake anyone in her position could have made/

'_SNAP'_a twig beneath her feet cracked and the world suddenly stops spinning.

"Yeah...I want my second favor now. I-" Canine senses stopped her in the middle of her sentence. Both pairs of eyes turned to the intruder whose hands flew to cover her mouth in shock. "Ino! What are you doing –"

"You shouldn't be here, Kunoichi" Closing her eyes, it took everything in her not to shake. Ino was scared beyond belief. Uchiha Itachi was standing in front of her, a long slim finger pointing at her as he spoke. If he could kill his whole clan without qualms, she couldn't begin imagine what he would do to her...When after a few minutes passed and nothing happened, Ino reluctantly opened her eyes to find Itachi half way across the field, Hana in tow.

Once she was sure they were out of sight, she turned around and headed back to try and find someone she knew, anyone, she just really wanted to see a familiar face. The war had only just begun and already she was tired of seeing all this blood and gore.

"Ino-chan! Ino-chan, wait up!" A wave of familiarity hits her and she concludes that the voice sounds an awful lot like - snapping her head back; she was greeted with pink hair and a pair of emerald eyes-Sakura. But it's been a very long time since she's been called that and Ino has a hard to remember when exactly that time was.

"Cut the crap Forehead girl, you haven't called me that in years. What do you want?" When she said anyone with a familiar face, she hadn't exactly meant_anyone_; Sakura was one of the people Ino did not want to see at this moment. Ino briefly considered the possibility of the woman before her being a clone. She was wearing the same attire as the Sakura that had stood at the front lines earlier today, but instead of using her forehead protector to tie back her hair, she was using the red ribbon that they had abandoned that day...

"I-Ino-chan?" Turning her head to look at her, she was met with large confused emerald eyes that started to pool with tears. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Ino opted to close them instead. Surely, you'd think a kunoichi of seventeen could keep her eyes from watering in front of people...

"Sakura, I thought you went to go find Sasuke with Naruto, you know, to try and convince him to come back?" Somehow, it felt like she was talking to a child instead of a full grown adult.

"S-sasuke-kun?" A blink of an eye and a wistful sigh. "Are you feeling okay, Ino-chan? Go find Sasuke, convince him to come back? We haven't spoken about him since, you know, that day. No one has."

"Which day?"

"You know, that day Uchiha Itachi murdered his whole clan? Such a shame, I really liked Sasuke..." The next morning was when they ended their friendship, after Sakura found Ino going to comfort Sasuke... but that doesn't make sense...

"But Hana... she convinced Itachi to let Sasuke live. I just saw them!"

"Itachi? Oh Ino, are you sure you don't have a fever? Hana's scouting the borders, she won't be back until tomorrow, and why would she be with Itachi?"

"But the war..."

"Oh right! Sandaime-sama wants a meeting with all chuunins and jounins available to inform everyone exactly what's going down and what to expect"

"Sandaime...but he died during his fight with Orochimaru didn't he?"

"Ino! What are you saying? The Sandaime is still alive and breathing. What's gotten into you today? Finding Sasuke? Hana and Itachi? The Sandaime dead?" At this point, Ino was beyond confused. Taking a deep breath she goes over the facts that are given to her and compares it to hers. Sasuke died along with the rest of the Uchihas, so there was no one for them to fight over. That would explain the confusion at the beginning of their conversation. If Sasuke wasn't an option for Orochimaru to choose as a new host, then maybe Orochimaru wouldn't have been drawn back to Kohona so soon, meaning Orochimaru and the Sandaime never fought. Then full realization hit her. If the Sandaime didn't die, then the elders would have no reason to look for Jiraiya or Tsunade. If that was the case, then they would be at even greater odds in this war because now, it was a Legendary Sannin, his army, and the whole of the Akatsuki organization versus the Leaf and Sound Village. With all her might, Ino wishes this is all a sick joke.

And when Ino came back to her senses again, Sakura was running while facing her screaming "hurry Ino, there's not much time left..." and then she was gone._Hurry? What for?_ But before she had time to contemplate on the matter, the trees and the grass and the sky around her started to blend together, twisting and twirling until everything was a big mix of greens and blues and browns.

Then she was at the Forest of Death. Chouji was there, down on the ground unconscious, his chips spilled around him. This was their first Chuunin exam. Shikamaru was on her right, holding a jutsu she knew all too well. Following his shadow, she was met with a pale face that was only emphasized by long dark hair.

"Ino! Run! AH!" Ocean blue eyes darted back and forth between Shikamaru and the long neck of the stranger. The same eyes widened in memorization. So this was Orochimaru.

"SHIKAMARU!" A foreign voice snapped Ino out her thoughts and it was only moments later did she realize it was her own voice. As quick as he came, Orochimaru was gone; leaving with the same cryptic message he had no doubt had left Sasuke as well. Just as she was about to run to Shikamaru's side, the world around her starts to turn again. Coiling and weaving together just like the previous time.

And the next thing she knew she was at the gate, half expecting to see Sasuke with his pack, and half expecting to see Shikamaru ready to leave the village without telling her, just like Sasuke. But neither of them came. It was just her standing in the clearing, the leaves dancing around her while the wind played with her golden locks. It was just her for some reason that fact alone made her heart feel heavy. He promised to come back.

"Ino... Ino can you hear me? Wake up, Ino!" _Oh great, now the winds talking to me... but it sounds an awful lot like... _The world around her started to turn again mushing and mashing until Ino found herself falling into an endless abyss of darkness. And before she was consumed by the darkness that surrounded her, she could hear the name she had uttered echo...

"..Sasuke"

"SASUKE!" Her whole body bolts upright, ocean blue eyes snap open quickly scanning her surroundings, noticing she was no longer in the forest, or the gates, or anywhere outside. She was a room full of white, white walls, white tables, white floors, white chairs, everything was white. All white and white and some more white.

"Ino! Ah… it's nice to see you awake."

"Shikamaru? Shika!" She leaps off the bed and nearly jumps on him shaking hands grabbing for his neck, only to reveal nothing was there…

Nothing was there… Nothing was there… Nothing. No snake bite, no black swirls… nothing

"You're okay… you're still here…"

"Ino...calm down. What happened? You were supposed to go with the others to defend the western border, but when all the enemies were killed, the others couldn't find you until afterwards. You were lying unconscious in front of the hospital."

"I… I saw Itachi and Hana… I think…"

"You think she's a traitor?" After seeing her nod, Shikamaru continued "This is serious Ino; you're accusing her of being a _traitor_. She could be executed, especially now, during war. Are you sure you saw her?"

"I know, I know, but this about the fate of Kohona. We can't afford to have a traitor leak all our tactics out to the enemies. Think about it, how many people knew that we were sending most of our Anbu out of the village? Who would know when they would've gone the furthest and would be pointless to turn around to assist? Shika, you have to trust me, I know what I saw and you know what I'm saying makes sense." She was yelling now. Why wouldn't he just trust her?

"Ino, that isn't enough proof. Why don't we just keep this between you and me for now, and when you have more evidence, we'll go tell the Hokage. I know you think you're right on this, but this could all just be a huge coincidence. What you're accusing her of, it could kill her, and later, if you find out you were wrong, it could be too late."

She understood the logic behind what he was saying, but the childish part of her, the part of her that refused to leave her blurted out before the logical part of her could stop it. "So after all these years, you still don't trust me? Shikamaru, I _know_ what I saw and I'll prove to you that I was right."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ino. It's just… never mind Ino. Get some rest; I'll go tell the Hokage you're awake." With that he leaves her to her thoughts and the darkness of the night.


End file.
